brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/The Aerthizen RP
Hello everyone! It's been quite a while, eh? Where's the rest of the unit batch you were supposed to finish last year? Uh let's pretend that isn't of actual concern. Please don't ask because I'm probably going to answer that question with some riddle or para-- OKAY! I'm off topic. What a surprise. Let's get back on topic, shall we? Good. As some, if not all of you may know, I roleplay... relatively often. Recently, a few friends and I started an RP that I call the "Aerthizen RP." "Gale, do we care?" No, but I'll try to make this interesting. Inferand knows about the plotline of this RP because he read the story that its based on. Well, I wanted to sorta share as to what it was and either give somebody some inspiration for a plot point or just something to chew on while I finish polishing up the prologue to the Third Arc of my fanfiction series. (I'm quite proud of it, though that will probably change.) This is going to be a story of the RP so far, in a sarcastic wishbone and hopefully entertaining one. I hope you enjoy! ---- (Day 1) ---- "... fates are intertwined, blah blah answer some stupid questions that I rigged to place you all into factions." Stated the fateweaver, the person controlling the story, to the two "divines", the other players in the RP. " If you had a choice, would you make it, regardless of the situation?" Asked the fateweaver to the first divine, Ralph (since using real names would be weird IMO). "Yeah!" Replied Ralph. How did this determine his allegiance? Nobody knows. But the fateweaver had a whole story to explain his reasoning. "You're Aerthizen." Stated the fateweaver. "Name your character, what they are-slash-do and distribute your 10 stat points." "What about me?" Asked the second divine, James. "Wait your turn, your going to take a lifetime to come up with your character." Grumbled the fateweaver begrudgingly. "Can you come up with a name, Josh?" Asked Ralph. "Uhm I don't know, how about something like Xavius?" Asked Josh, the fateweaver. (Yeah that's my nickname. You learn something new everyday.) "How about Xavier?" "Yeah, Yeah sure. What else?" "He's a warriors barbarian thing." "Very f***ing descriptive." "Hey, I'm not the one that's supposed to make up the story!" "Yeah, last time you led the RP it turned into the No Man's Sky of RPs." "Shut up " "Other than that, finish uppppppp." "Fine... 2 in health the rest in strength." "Oh gawd, now its James' turn..." "What about the question?" Asked James. "Are you seriousl-" Josh began before being interrupted. "Come on!" "If you were given orders from a superior, would you obey them, no matter the cost or consequence?" "Yes." "Congratulations you're in the Bxaz Empire like I wanted you to be now hurry up, we don't have all day." "Astrid, Fire Mage, 3 Health, 3 Mana, 2 Agility, 2 Defense." Josh stared in disbelief... It had been the first time James had ever done something in a timely manner! But never mind that. "OK, since I love building unneeded tension and distrust between characters.." Muttered Josh "What was that?" Asked James, probably double-checkimg that he had heard that right. "Xavier is on an airship, because they're easy to blow up with magic." Said Josh. "Astrid, roll." James rolls the 20 sided die, and it lands on a 17. "The airship is flying merchant banners in neutral, non republic or confederate territory. Xavier does not know of Astrid's actions, he hurls a fireball at the airship as target practice. Alarms blare across the airship mere moments before the ship is blown in half by the fireball." Josh describes in much more vivid detail that I won't include because I'm typing this on a tablet. "Holy s*** that was awesome!" Exclaims. James, although there really wasn't any reason for the excitement, at least to Josh. "You're playing on your Xbox yet you say that this is exciting? I haven't even gotten started..." Josh states. "Are we going to have those bosses that combine to make more bosses and spawn minions that combine to make more bosses to combine with?" Asked Ralph sarcastically. "Piss me off and I'll do worse." Retorted Josh. "Xavier, roll." "Why do you call us by our RP names?" Asked Ralph. "Because I need to stuff as much immersion into this as possible. Its hard to hold your attentions on anything-- hey!" "Xenoverse 2 is sooo cool!" Said James, taking Ralph's attention away from the RP, distracting Josh as well. Ten minutes pass. "Yo that flying thing is so stup-- wait why are you flying? Where is that other person you were just with? Wait what why are now battling that dude?! There's no red nametag or anything!!" Rapid-Fired Josh, not versed very well if at all in anything Dragonball-related apart from the cancerous memes. "Weren't you two doing that roleplaying thing?" Asked James. "Oh, yeah.." Josh trailed. "ROLL!!" Ralph rolls the die, 8. "The force of the impact slams you into the wall, dealing 2 damage. Roll." Said Josh in a matter-of-factly way. Ralph rolls. 19. "You stumble out of the room and into the hallway. The back half of the ship is nowhere to be seen, leaving you with the stairs and the upper deck to go to. Flames lick the sides of the hall, you know the drill. 3 turns." Josh says "Uhh..." Ralph "says". "Fine, roll." Ralph rolls, 14. "Xavier spends one turn scavenging for supplies. In the final room, he comes across an NPC." Josh states. (If you can figure out how there can be NPCs in a pen-and-paper RP please leave a comment below.) "NPC?" Asks Ralph. "You can drag him out or go on your own, theres a parachute next to the door, it'd take 1 turn to leave on your own, and 2 if you take him with you. If you fail a roll, you WILL die in the fire." Josh explains. "It'll be 3 rolls if you drag him." "Ralph, you know Josh, probably not as good as I do, but he's basically telling you to save the NPC. Don't give him a reason to deus ex machina anyone this early." Warned James. "I wouldn't. Nor will I." Stated Josh. "You're going to do it." Replied James. "Who am I kidding OF COURSE I'm going to give a deus ex... but just this once." Josh stated. "I'll save him." Said Ralph stonely. "Roll 3 times." 11, 19, 13. "You grab the parachute and strap it to your back. You then grab the NPC and drag him to the end of the hallway, the part exposed to the outside. Just in time, totally not for plot or tension or some BS like that, as the room bursts into flame. The rest of the hall quickly follows. You grip the NPC tightly before leaping from the airship. The area you were standing on moments before completely enveloped in flame." Josh dramatically recites. "Sounds pretty ho--" Began one of the two that I won't reference. "Say it. I dare you." Josh says darkly. What a surprise, nobody did. "Also, sorry to tell you this Xavier...." Josh says. "What?" Ralph asks. "The airship is directly above you, and its now barreling towards you because the parachute you just pulled slowed you down." Category:Blog posts